The Perfect House
by kneh13
Summary: FINISHED Takes place a month after Harry and Ginny's wedding. They find a house Sequel to No Longer Alone. Prequel to the announcement.


**A/N:** _First in the series of mini fics taking place after No Longer Alone_.

The Perfect House

It was a month after Ginny and Harry had married. They had been living in Harry's flat since it was the bigger of the two. They had come to an agreement that they needed a house of their own. The only problem was finding the perfect house.

"Harry we need to find a house. A perfect one. One that we can start our family in."

"I know Ginny. We just need to find one that is in our price range."

"I hope we find one soon." Said Ginny taking a seat on Harry's lap.

"Me too Ginny."

An owl then tapped at the window signaling the arrival of the Daily Prophet. Ginny got off her comfy spot on Harry's lap and let the owl in. Ginny quickly slipped three Knuts into the owl's pouch that was attached to its leg. She then returned over and promptly sat on Harry.

"Ginny flip to the for sale section. Maybe they have some new houses that we haven't looked at."

Ginny did as Harry asked and saw that indeed there was a new house or should we say it looked like a manor, listed for sale.

"Harry. Look at this, six-bedroom house, two levels, asking fifty thousand galleons but it can be paid in installments. Located in Ottery St. Catchpole. Has a few magical families around."

"Hmm, that we may have to check out."

After a nice and healthy breakfast that Ginny had prepared, they set off to take a look at the house. When they arrived a sales wizard was waiting.

"Hello. I am Seamus Finnigan. I'm the sales representative. I assume you are here to look at the house."

"Seamus! How nice to see you." Said Harry.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes. We only shared a dorm room for seven years. Of course you know me."

"Harry?" said Seamus and seeing Harry's nod he continued. "How nice to see you. And who is this lovely woman?"

"That would be my wife Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley? As in Ron's sister?"

"That would be me but now it's Potter."

"Married are you?"

"Yes. For a month."

"Congratulations then. Now about the house. Would you like a tour?"

"Yes please." Said Harry.

They walked inside and Seamus began showing them around.

"Right here is the dining room. It can seat twelve people and eighteen with an Expansion Charm."

After Ginny had looked around they then headed to the kitchen.

"The kitchen has a few modern Muggle appliances like a stove. There are a few house elves that work here. Four I believe."

Once again Ginny looked around for a while then they were off to the next room. They went to the living room.

"This room is equipped with a fire place that is hooked up to the Floo Network. Although it is disconnected at the present time. It could do with a more homey paint job though."

"Yes it could." Said Ginny.

"Now shall we head upstairs?" asked Seamus.

"Yes we shall." Said Harry.

The three then headed up the grand staircase and Seamus directed them to the master bedroom.

" This here is the master bedroom. It has a walk-in closet and a bathroom attached to it. The bathroom has a tub that could rival the Hogwarts prefect one. I'll let you take a look around. I have to go fetch something from downstairs."

"Harry do you like the house?"

"Yes Ginny. Although I wonder if we could get it for less if we agreed to fix it up. It is a little run down."

"That would be great. I wonder if it is possible."

"Well how about I ask."

"Ask what?" said Seamus.

"Well we were wondering that since the place is a little run down if we could get it for less if we fix it up. It could come in handy if we ever need to sell it."

"Hmmm, I think that the repairs are about three thousand galleons. Since you would have to invest that money in fixing the place up I think that we could sell it for forty seven thousand galleons."

Since Harry thought he could still get a better deal he tried bargaining.

"Forty seven thousand? How about forty thousand?"

"Forty seven thousand."

"Forty one thousand."

"Forty six thousand."

"Forty one thousand."

"Forty five thousand."

"Forty two thousand."

"Forty four thousand."

"Forty three thousand."

"Sold! I think you just got yourselves a house. Now here are the papers. I need you to sign here," he said pointing to one spot. "And here." He said pointing to another.

"All you need to do is to pay the down payment. The down payment is five thousand galleons."

"Seamus hold on a minute. Ginny can I talk to you?""

"Ok." Said Seamus.

Ginny and Harry then walked to the other side of the room.

"Ginny do you remember the vault that my parents had for me for school?" Ginny nodded and Harry continued. " I went there the other day to see how much was left. Considering the fact that it has been gathering interest for about five years I have about fifteen thousand galleons in there. And if we include how much we've been saving for the house. How much do we have again?"

"We have eight thousand galleons Harry. You started saving as soon as you got your job and so did I."

"If we use the twenty three thousand galleons we have for a house then we'd only have twenty thousand to pay off."

"Oh my. We can pay off half the house now!"

"Would you want to do that?"

"Yes. Wouldn't it make sense? We'd pay off half of it now and not have to pay anything for a year. We'd be able to save up another ten thousand by then."

"So are we going to do it?"

"Of course." Ginny said and they turned to Seamus.

"Seamus what would you say if we could pay off a little over half the total of the house?"

"I'd say I would be shocked."

"Would it be possible for us to do that? We have twenty three thousand that we can use."

"Yes. It is very possible. You do know that if you make that big of a down payment you will be able to not pay for about a year and a half."

"We know. That's our plan. We will be able to save up a few thousand for then. So at this rate the house will be ours in about two years."

"Ok. So what you have to do is go to Gringotts and tell them to move the galleons from your account into the Wonderful Wizard Homes account and they will transfer it to it's proper owner."

"Ok. Thank you Seamus. Should we do that now?"

"You can but it doesn't matter all that much."

"Ok. Harry want to apparate to Gringotts?"

"Ok. See you Seamus. It was nice seeing you again."

And with that they apparated to Gringotts.

When they arrived they walked up to a desk that a goblin was sitting at.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. How may I help you?"

"We would like to move galleons from two accounts into another. It's for our house."

"Ok. How much will that be?" said the goblin.

" We want fifteen thousand galleons from my account that my parents left me and eight thousand from Ginny and my savings account. It should be transferred into the Wonderful Wizard Homes account."

"Ok. Thank you. We will get right to it. Come again soon." Said the goblin.

The pair then left and apparated to their flat. Only then did it sink in that they now had a house.

"Harry. What did we just do?" asked Ginny dazedly.

"We… we… bought a house."

"We bought a house!" said Ginny happily.

"We did." confirmed Harry.

"When will we move in?"

"How about when we get the confirmation of purchase owl?" Harry said clearly expecting it to be awhile.

But as usual the world likes to play tricks on you. An official looking owl was banging on their window.

"Is that the owl?" said Harry.

"I don't know. I'll go check." She said and walked over to the window. She then opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on her out stretched arm. Ginny gently relieved the owl of it's burden and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"Here Harry. Open it."

"Why me?"

"Because you want to be nice and not make me open it."

"Ok. Fine." He said and tore it open.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter_

We have received your down payment for the house in Ottery St. Catchpole. We would like to thank you for purchasing from Wonderful Wizard Homes. We hope you enjoy your new house. We will contact you when your next payment is due.

Apollo Moone

Wonderful Wizard Homes Executor  
  
"Well Harry I suppose we shall pack now?"

"Not right now. It's late and we need some sleep. So lets go to bed." Harry said with a yawn.

"Ok. Lets go to bed." Said Ginny and they tiredly walked to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry said while he gave her a quick good night kiss.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said while returning the kiss.

The two then fell fast asleep.

When the pair awoke the following morning they set to work. The first thing on their long to do list was to inform their renter that they would be moving. As it turned out Harry had just paid the rent so all they had to do was notify him of them leaving.

After completing their first task they set off shrinking things. When everything was shrunk they set it on the counter and carefully packed it all into a shoebox. They had then completed their second important task.

The next and last task before they moved was to make sure they had everything. Which of course they didn't as you always forget something when you move.

After completing all of the tasks they had to it was quite late. And they were very very tired. So once again they tiredly climbed into bed (which was the one item that was not shrunk.) and fall fast asleep.

When they woke it was still quite early. It was one of those mornings that are calm and tranquil. Perfect for a moving day. So after eating a nice nutritious breakfast and shrinking the bed they apparated to their new house. Harry had the box in his hands.

When they got to the house they set to work. First they un-shrunk the living room furniture and arranged it how Ginny liked it. Then they un-shrunk the dining room furniture. Then finally they went upstairs and un-shrunk their bedroom furniture. All in all they did a very good job.

The only problem was that they still needed to paint the rooms and furnish them accordingly. So after careful consideration they painted the five other rooms in different themes. One was a little girl like room. Another was a Quidditch lover's dream. One was a nursery. One was a little boy like room and one they decided to use a storage for now.

"Harry we have a house."

"Yes Gin. A perfect house too."

"Now we just need to fill it up."

"With lots of tiny little children."

**A/N:** _since my Internet is being a big meanie and not letting me on I figured I'd finish this little mini fic. Thanks to all those who reviewed No Longer Alone. And thanks ahead of times to those who review this. If you have any suggestions I will do my best to oblige to them. Also yes I know that this took place very fast but so did No Longer Alone. And another thing. They have magic! They can do things like moving very fast. Just shrink everything, make the proper arrangements and Voila! They have moved._

And for those of you who enjoyed this another mini fic will follow up. But this one will take place about a month or two down the road or so. Depends on my mood.

Ok, here is an update. I've started on the next one. It is called The Announcement. But for now, here are some review responses.  
  
**Sarahamanda:** _Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. I'm glad you liked them all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver:** _No need to get so hyper. And Draco is now in my custody stuck in The Ferret Weasel Experience where he is with Ginny. So no sex slave for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
_  
**Dragonblade Goddess:** _Yes you did already read this Shilly but I am glad you took the time to review. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Lourdes:** _As you may or may not already now, I am currently writing the sequel. It is called The announcement so we can all guess what that will be about. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

Well that is all for not folks. I am off!


End file.
